The present inventive concepts relate to apparatus and methods for frequency compensation.
An oscillator is used in providing a timing signal of an electronic device, including a computer, a system, or a communication device. The oscillating frequency of the oscillator may vary according to the change in external circumstances, such as process, voltage and temperature. Therefore, in order to secure system stability, it is desirable to compensate for the varied frequency of the oscillator.